Providers of utility power have sophisticated computer-implemented systems for monitoring supply of utility power to utility customers. However, there is a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive apparatus that can be employed by a utility customer for monitoring provision of utility power, and for informing the customer of the number and/or duration of power interruptions. A utility power customer may often know that a power interruption has taken place, such as by a blinking display at an alarm clock, VCR or microwave oven. However, the customer does not know from this information how many times power was interrupted, or have any information concerning the duration of power interruptions. Information concerning the duration of power interruptions can be particularly important in connection with equipment sensitive to power interruptions, such as basement sump pumps, medical life support systems and aquarium equipment. It can also be valuable for the customer to have information of this character to supply to the utility power provider to help locate and diagnose sources of power interruption.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for monitoring interruptions in utility power that is particularly well designed and adapted for use by utility power customers. In connection with this objective, another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the described character that is compact, portable and battery-operated, that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that is adapted for use by persons without technical training--i.e., that is user friendly. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the described character that includes an audible alarm, which may be selectively disabled by the user, to inform the user of a power interruption. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the described character that has facility for operator selection of displaying either total duration of power interruptions or duration of the most recent power interruption.
Apparatus for monitoring interruptions in utility power in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention includes a utility power plug for connection to a utility wall socket to provide a signal indicative of loss of utility power. A counter is responsive to such signal for counting and displaying the number of power interruptions, and a timer is responsive to such signal for measuring and displaying time duration of power interruptions. An operator switch is coupled to the timer for selectively measuring and displaying either duration of the latest power interruption or total duration of all power interruptions. The counter and timer may be reset at the option of the operator.